Clay Burke
Clay Burke is a minor character of the novel, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, and takes a leading role in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. He is the Hurricane Police Chief, former husband of Betty Burke and father of Carlton Burke. Appearance He does not give many details of his appearance, but the book says he has dark eyes and curly brown hair. Five Night at Freddy's Novel Series The Silver Eyes Clay has lived in Hurricane with his family for many years, he was just a detective in a small apartment with 16 people and everything seemed normal. However, Michael Brooks , one of his son's friends, and four other children were kidnapped and murdered in Freddy's Pizza Fazbear's Pizza , leaving a very large wound in the city. Obviously, the case came to the hands of the local police and Clay was one of the investigators; They took pictures of the place and statements of people involved in the place, but never found corpses. At first, Clay (like the rest of the town) suspected Henry (owner of the place), but decided to postpone his arrest to investigate someone else: William Afton, Henry's partner. All the evidence indicated that William was the culprit, but the absence of bodies left him free. The case was closed without any arrest; Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was closed, Henry went home to live with his daughter and William Afton left town. Some time later, Henry commits (supposedly) suicide and his daughter is taken care of by her aunt, leaving the city. After that, the families of the rest of Michael's friends ( John , Jessica , Marla and Lamar ) also leave Hurricane, except the Burkes, who stayed in their hometown. At some point, Clay was appointed chief of police. Ten years later, the town will commemorate the murder of the children by making a student scholarship in honor of Michael. Due to this event, the childhood friends of Michael and Carlton are reunited. The young people were curious to know how the old Freddy's shop was and entered it only to discover all the secrets and paranormal events that it kept. Clay realized this and one day he waited for them outside the place, something annoying. The young people tried to explain to him that Carlton had remained inside the building, but this one does not take it seriously because his son used to be very naughty and he believed this was another of his jokes. A while later, after seeing that Carlton did not return, his wife scolds him for not looking for him and Clay retires to the police station. There he realizes that one of his officers, Dave Miller (which was a security guard who guarded the closed Freddy's), was actually William Afton , in addition to discovering what happened to the children when they were killed. At the end of the story, Clay is in charge of getting the youngsters out of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, after Charlie killed William when he wore a yellow rabbit costume. The Twisted Ones After all the young people left Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Clay and Betty decided it was better for Carlton to leave the city for a while after everything that had happened, so Betty took him to his sister's house. Clay took advantage of the moment of his absence to get to work. He and his team took Officer Dunn's body and discarded everything in the pizzeria, except the animatronics; Clay did not dare to disarm them or leave them free, so he decided to keep them in his basement. When Betty realized what he had done, they had a strong argument. The next morning, Betty left the house and never returned. A year later, a series of murders begins to happen and, as expected, Clay is in charge of the case. However, the victims have well-known injuries, so he asks Charlie to help him investigate the facts, confirming that these people had died for springlocks, the same suit with which William Afton knew his end. Then they discover that the authors of this are animatronics created by William Afton , not only that, but also discover that Charlie is the target of these creatures. Knowing that more people could die, the girl decides to go alone to the next point where the animatronics were going to attack, being captured by them. When his friends find out about this, John proposes to ask for help from the original animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, who are kept in the basement of Clay Burke, to find those monsters and thus rescue Charlie. In the basement, John asks for their help to stop the creations of William Afton. The mere mention of his name causes the animatronics to get out of control and escape. With no other option, John, Jessica and Clay decide to follow them with the hope that they will be taken to where Charlie is. They were guided to an underground pizzeria, where they finally find Charlie. However, they are surrounded by the twisted animatronics, commanded by William Afton, who is still alive; With his new body, he calls himself Springtrap. They manage to escape their attackers, even managing to burn down Twisted Bonnie and Twisted Wolf. Then Charlie sees that Springtrap escapes and starts chasing him, leaving his friends behind. John, Jessica and Clay are surrounded by Twisted Bonnie, Twisted Wolf and Twisted Freddy. However, they are assisted by the original animatronics, who destroy one and each of Afton's creations. Taking advantage of Freddy Fazbear clearing the path of a Balloon Boys horde, the group meets again with Charlie, who is fighting against the withered rabbit. Suddenly the building begins to collapse and Springtrap escapes. Without another option, all begin to look for the exit. When they are about to leave, Charlie is captured by Twisted Freddy (who is terribly damaged) and introduced into the springlocks trap. His friends try to free her. However, the trap is activated and Charlie is crushed by the mechanisms of the suit. With nothing else to do, Clay gives the order to his officers to clear the place. Category:Humans